Sing 3
Plot Cast * Matthew McConaughey as Buster Moon * Anne Hathaway as Penny * Reese Witherspoon as Rosita * Seth MacFarlane as Mike * Scarlett Johansson as Ash * John C. Rielly as Eddie Noodleman * Taron Egerton as Johnny * Tori Kelly as Meena * Nick Kroll as Gunter * Selena Gomez as Melody * Chris Pratt as Jeff Hawk * Anna Kendrick as Pricella Crest * Garth Jennings as Miss Karen Crawly * Nick Offerman as Norman * Beck Bennett as Lance * Jennifer Saunders as Nana Noodleman * Zac Efron as Henry * Gwen Stefani as Debbie * Gary DeLisle as Tabitha ** Emily Blunt as Tabitha's singing voice * Phyllis Smith as Betty * Norah Jones as Diana * Tony Hale as Boris * Idris Elba as Robert * Ben Stiller as Dave Moon * Peter Serafinowicz as Marcus * Diane Lane as Sharon * Josh Brolin as Darwin * Mindy Kailing as Katie * Steve Zahn as Barry * Tina Fey as Tilly * Jeffrey Tambor as Jerry * Mary Steenburgen as Leslie * Leslie Jones as Meena's Mother * Jay Pharoah as Meena's Grandfather * Lorraine Newman as Meena's Grandmother * J.K. Simmons as Henry's Father * Molly Shannon as Henry's Mother * TBA & TBA as Penny's Parents Songs * What Time Is It? - (Sing Cast) - sung by the Cast of Sing - Version of High School Musical 2 * Because of You - (Selena Gomez) - sung by Melody - Version of Kelly Clarkson * I'm Yours - (Matthew McConaughey) - sung by Buster Moon - Version of Jason Mraz * Bubbly - (Anne Hathaway) - sung by Penny - Version of Colbie Caillat * Lucky - (Matthew McConaughey & Anne Hathaway) - sung by Buster Moon & Penny - Version of Jason Mraz & Colbie Caillat * Who Will I Be? - (Selena Gomez) - sung by Melody - Version of Demi Lovato * You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) - sung by Gunter - Version of Dead or Alive * Never Gonna Give You Up - (Nick Kroll) - sung by Gunter - Version of Rick Astley * What Is Love? - (Nick Kroll) - sung by Gunter - Version of Haddaway * Macarena - (Nick Kroll) - sung by Gunter - Version of Los del Rio * Physical - (Reese Witherspoon) - sung by Rosita - Version of Olivia Newton-John * Walking on Sunshine - (Reese Witherspoon) - sung by Rosita - Version of Katrina and the Waves * Hot N' Cold - (Reese Witherspoon) - sung by Rosita - Version of Katy Perry * Wrecking Ball - (Reese Witherspoon) - sung by Rosita - Version of Miley Cyrus * All I Wanna Do - (Reese Witherspoon) - sung by Rosita - Version of Sheryl Crow * Soak Up the Sun - (Reese Witherspoon) - sung by Rosita - Version of Sheryl Crow * Love Hangover - (Tori Kelly) - sung by Meena - Version of Diana Ross * All Around the World - (Tori Kelly) - sung by Meena - Version of Lisa Stansfield * Love on the Brain - (Tori Kelly) - sung by Meena - Version of Rihanna * Back on the Chain Gang - (Scarlett Johansson) - sung by Ash - Version of The Pretenders * Why Can't I - (Scarlett Johansson) - sung by Ash - Version of Liz Phair * So What - (Scarlett Johansson) - sung by Ash - Version of Pink * Raise Your Glass - (Scarlett Johansson) - sung by Ash - Version of Pink * Perfect - (Scarlett Johansson) - sung by Ash - Version of Pink * Burning Heart - (Taron Egerton) - sung by Johnny - Version of Survivor * Viva La Vida - (Taron Egerton) - sung by Johnny - Version of Coldplay * Hey Soul Sister - (Taron Egerton) - sung by Johnny - Version of Train * Some Nights - (Taron Egerton) - sung by Johnny - Version of fun * Carry On - (Taron Egerton) - sung by Johnny - Version of fun * Just Give Me a Reason - (Scarlett Johansson ft. Taron Egerton) - sung by Ash & Johnny - Version of Pink ft. Nate Ruess * Somebody That I Used to Know - (Taron Egerton ft. Scarlett Johansson) - sung by Johnny & Ash - Version Gotye ft. Kimbra * Paradise by the Dashboard Light - (Taron Egerton ft. Scarlett Johansson) - sung by Johnny & Ash - Version of Meat Loaf ft. Ellen Foley * We Are Young - (Taron Egerton ft. Tori Kelly) - sung by Johnny & Meena - Version of fun ft. Janelle Monáe * Diana - (Seth MacFarlane) - sung by Mike - Version of Paul Anka * Smoke Gets in Your Eyes - (Seth MacFarlane) - sung by Mike - Version of The Platters * Mack the Knife - (Seth MacFarlane) - sung by Mike - Version of Bobby Darin * Beyond the Sea - (Seth MacFarlane) - sung by Mike - Version of Bobby Darin * L-O-V-E - (Seth MacFarlane) - sung by Mike - Version of Nat King Cole * Strangers in the Night - (Seth MacFarlane) - sung by Mike - Version of Frank Sinatra * These Boots Are Made for Walkin' - (Norah Jones) - sung by Diana - Version of Nancy Sinatra * Somethin' Stupid - (Seth MacFarlane & Norah Jones) - sung by Mike & Diana - Version of Frank Sinatra & Nancy Sinatra * We're Not Gonna Take It - (Chris Pratt) - sung by Jeff Hawk - Version of Twisted Sister * I Wanna Rock - (Chris Pratt) - sung by Jeff Hawk - Version of Twisted Sister * Hungry Like a Wolf - (Chris Pratt) - sung by Jeff Hawk - Version of Duran Duran * Sweet Child O' Mine - (Chris Pratt) - sung by Jeff Hawk - Version of Guns N' Roses * Forget You - (Chris Pratt) - sung by Jeff Hawk - Version of CeeLo Green * Heart of Glass - (Anna Kendrick) - sung by Pricella Crest - Version of Blondie * Call Me - (Anna Kendrick) - sung by Pricella Crest - Version of Blondie * The Tide is High - (Anna Kendrick) - sung by Pricella Crest - Version of Blondie * Rooms on Fire - (Anna Kendrick) - sung by Pricella Crest - Version of Stevie Nicks * The Only Exception - (Anna Kendrick) - sung by Pricella Crest - Version of Paramore * Smooth Criminal - (Chris Pratt & Anna Kendrick) - sung by Jeff Hawk & Pricella Crest - Version of Michael Jackson * Breakaway - (Selena Gomez) - sung by Melody - Version of Kelly Clarkson * All Out of Love - (Matthew McConaughey) - sung by Buster Moon - Version of Air Supply * I Honestly Love You - (Anne Hathaway) - sung by Penny - Version of Olivia Newton-John * Nothing's Gonna Change My Love for You - (Matthew McConaughey) - sung by Buster Moon - Version of Glenn Medeiros * Have You Never Been Mellow - (Anne Hathaway) - sung by Penny - Version of Olivia Newton-John * A Bad Goodbye - (Matthew McConaughey & Anne Hathaway) - sung by Buster Moon & Penny - Version of Clint Black & Wyonna Judd * In Another's Eyes - (Matthew McConaughey & Anne Hathaway) - sung by Buster Moon & Penny - Version of Garth Brooks & Trisha Yearwood * This is Me - (Selena Gomez ft. Matthew McConaughey) - sung by Melody & Buster Moon - Version of Demi Lovato ft. Joe Jonas The Grand Finale * We Rock - (Sing Cast) - sung by the Cast of Sing - Version of Camp Rock * I Lived - (Sing Cast) - sung by the Cast of Sing - Version of OneRepublic Trivia Production Soundtrack Gallery Category:Sing Category:SING Category:Sequels Category:Sequel Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Computer-animated Category:Musicals Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Computer-animated films Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Animation Category:Animated Films Category:Animated movies Category:Animated Musical Category:Animated musical films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI-animated Category:CGI animated Category:CGI Films Category:3D animation Category:3D animated films Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:Spin-off/Sequel Category:Sequel films Category:2025 films Category:2025 Category:Singers Category:Animals Category:Films about animals Category:Anthropomorphic animal characters Category:3D films Category:3D Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:JessicaFin23's Ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Bobbybooboobear's Ideas Category:Fishbird's Ideas Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:GrishamAnimationStudios102's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Princess Dynasti's Ideas Category:Mplaya3's ideas Category:Nepheloeeon's ideas Category:Firestrikerboss's ideas Category:Nate94's ideas Category:Jorka001's ideas Category:Jordka001's ideas